Layla (Aisha)
Layla (original name Aisha) is one of the main protagonists in the Winx Club. She made her first appearance in the second season of the Winx Club. She then became a member of the club after they helped her rescue her friends, the Pixies, from Lord Darkar. She is the Fairy of Tides (Waves in the Nick dub) and the princess of Tides (Andros in many dubs). Layla made her debut in the second season of the Winx Club. She attempted to rescue her friends, the Pixies, from Lord Darkar's fortress. However, she was greatly weakened by the fortress's dark magic and she was unable to rescue them. When she came face to face with Lord Darkar, himself, she was badly weakened by them and found herself wandering towards Alfea with her bonded Pixie, Piff. She fell unconscious in front of the school where Bloom and her friends found her. When she was able to awaken, she told the girls the story of how she attempted to rescue the Pixies from Lord Darkar's fortress, but couldn't. Soon enough, she along with Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon (just Bloom and Stella in the Nick dub) went to Lord Darkar's fortress where they faced off against Icy, Darcy and Stormy, old enemies of the Winx girls and were nearly beaten. But then a mysterious Paladin arrived and helped them against the Trix. A little afterwards, the Pixies arrived and the group was able to return to Alfea. Ultimate Story Layla made her first appearance in the Ultimate Story special: the Celestial Winx. She became a key factor in why the Celestial Winx were forced to sacrifice themselves to imprison Malicet. Layla is one of a pair of twin heiresses to the throne of Tides, along with her sister being Aisha. Layla was always overshadowed by her sister and belittled by her parents as the inferior sister. During the Winx girls' second year at Alfea, her parents brought their daughters to the school so that Aisha would become a teacher. However, she was shown to be less than qualified to teach a class. Outraged, their parents forcefully pulled their daughters out of Alfea, however, during Layla's stay, she had grown to like the school and wanted to attend it. Her parents demanded her to return home with them, but with some encouragement from her friends and the schools overruling her parents, she was then allowed to stay. After she and her friends graduated from Alfea, the Great Wizard came before them and made them his most trusted subordinates for their selflessness and compassion for others and have been dubbed the Celestial Winx. Their first task was to defeat Malicet before he decimates everything in the Universe. Aisha became resentful of her sister for being approached and granted high privilege by the Great Wizard. Her hatred towards her sister and her friends became so immense that she aligned herself with Malicet to get back at them. At one point, Aisha infused her very being with Supreme Darkness as a means of trying to get stronger, but this had proven to be fatal as the Darkness was going to devour her. To prevent this from happening, she forcefully infused herself with her own sister so that her Light Magic would be able to shield her from this. This, however, caused her friends' weaknesses to be exposed to Malicet, thereby enabling him to penetrate them. Knowing that they could be destroyed by Malicet, the girls were force to sacrifice themselves to imprison Malicet as well as his underlings, including Aisha. No one knew what happened to the girls afterwards. 4000 years later, as Fox encountered the Celestial Winx in his dream, what he also saw was, in reality, a manifestation of Layla who was fighting to prevent her sister from taking full control of her. Her friends believed that she could be saved and urged Fox to find a way to do so. In order to help Layla with fighting back against her sister, her essence were encased in a magic bubble so that she would have the strength to withstand her sister's influence so that she could finally break free. After Layla finally freed herself from her evil twin sister, she and her friends could finally defeat Malicet. From there, they returned home, believing that everyone they've ever known was gone only to find that their entire world was put into a cryo stasis. Immediately upon their return, the stasis was lifted and everything returned to normal. They were soon able to celebrate Malicet's defeat. The girls believed that everything will get better from there, but little did they know that they will actually get worse. Gallery Aisha WOW Profile.png Layla-2.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 3.jpg Sadawswa.png layla-enchantix-3d-(1-render)_3141780-L.png img5c06c18b180d87.04465318.png vinks_kartinki_leyla_29_29103834-1024x542.png youloveit_ru_world_of_winx_images11_2.jpg 1510070973_youloveit_com_world_of_winx_casual01.png kisspng-aisha-musa-bloom-roxy-deviantart-5b08f3d26c7004.8228949315273133624442.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Brunettes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters hailing from the Winx universe Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Young Adults Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in the Celestial Winx and the Skyward Hero Category:Celestial Winx Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story